slave to thunder
by youkaihybrid2698
Summary: hiten has a gift from his brother she is now his slave
1. Chapter 1

Slave to thunder

Manten was on his cloud searching for jewels he noticed a half done jewel on the neck of a thunder demon below I thought me and hiten were the last thunder demons she was asleep she looked peaceful well his older brother would like his gift after all it was hiten's birthday he will like the

jewels and the girl he had no temporary mate he was sure to keep this one if she is a challenge then he lowered down to grab her then her eyes shot open hey who are you she shouted and flipped away it took three hours before he finally caught her let me go she screamed oww your

hurting both our ears he growled so he let go of her she sat peacefully on his cloud listen you are to be a present for my brother hiten's birthday stay interesting and he wont try to kill you why do you care she sneered you are the only other thunder demon ive seen ok thanks she said dully im a

mix of creatures that will keep my big brother interested for a while I am so not a play toy she growled oh please he wont be happy me coming home with no gift ok fine you need different close why she shrieked don't worry to much so he went to a human village let me she said they all were a little frightened if you do as I say we wont destroy your village Manten said just as she had planned what do you need demon close for my human slave he said pointing to her she had turned into a human for better role play and a

lot of close to last her if she is really your slave she will bow oh man she thought and bowed very well so they were given close she changed into a two piece kimono she had cut in two it was blood red as her eyes well on our way manten said as soon as they got to the mountain she

hoped off and ran to the house as he reached it about time she joked hmm he said well you should be fun for hiten he chuckled then they both went in she gave him a cake where did you get that , that my friend is not important she said people love cakes so manten called oh big brother

Happy birthday hiten what did you get me well as I was looking around that strange area I found a female thunder demon but she is more than that she can be anything she wants to be you better like her he said jokily she took me

three hours to catch really yep oh yeah she apparently had a cake with her it smells heavenly okay hiten said and smirked at jessie oh brother she thought in her head after they ate cake what do we do know she wondered aloud manten was gone in a flash . To be continued


	2. Re-written version

As she took a nap on the castle seating pillows she muttered through her sleep;" Jessie" someone yelled." I didn't do it!"she yelped jumping off the cushions." what were you not doing," rouka said with a raised brow." nothing!" she grumbled to herself." okay down to business" he said. "To make peace with the thunder demon tribe; you are to be married to Hiten the eldest son of the thunder demon tribe." "No thanks!" she said standing up. She started to head for the door." we already told them you would. Hiten was very pleased with your appearance!" Ouka chirped in happily. She growled low and menacing at the two.

"This sucks!" she muttered. "Go get ready" he said with a smirk." Your future husband is awaiting!" She snarled "shut up rouka!" She glared at the elderly man; transforming back into a thunder youkai. To many youkai forms to be and so little time. "Some days it sucks being a hybrid." She whispered her grey blue eyes turning blood red. Shooting out of the room she zoomed to her own room. Dressing in her best kimono and armor she gleamed with a sense of pride. She laughed thinking how odd it was for her to dress so nice.

Her and her brother's always time traveled they loved the future! She also loved the past where she seemed normal. She walked to the dining room where Rouka and the thunder demons were "chatting". " Should be. so you've decided to join us Jessie" she gave a slight nod walking to an open chair next to her care taker. Soon food was placed in front of ate in silence as the rest of them talked about the arrangements." I'm home!" She heard her brother yell from the door. The youngest thunder demon manten stood "I'll kill the pesky human!"She stood up growling halberd in hand. "Don't you dare." She said with narrowing eyes.

"Children don't kill each other!" Rouka hissed at the two." Why not he threatened to kill my brother!"She yelled rubbing her temples as she saw red. "Brother?" The thunder youkai said in shock." But she is obviously not human!" Said the elder demons." Well her mother is a miko and her father is a produced seven sons and one daughter; the seven sons were human. She was the only demon they birthed."Rouka said a ghost of a smile on his lips."That is very peculiar. Will she birth demons?" the thunder youkai he was talking she placed her sword gently on the wall. She sat back in her chair; her care taker Ouka the elderly lady married to

Rouka smiled and whispered into her ear."That was un-lady like." She said in a hushed tone. "Well I don't care!" Jessie hissed back in reply. Jessie looked up to find both the thunder brothers looking at her. Manten had a look of fear, Hiten had the look of contentment and a smirk on his face. She caught a word rouka said cheerfully. "You can take her for a few days; let them get to know each other. We accept thought!" "Perfect may I be excused!" she said sarcastically."Yes." Rouka said in a clipped tone. She stood and tried to slowly walk to the door; which ended being a run more than a walk. As soon as she made it into her room he leaned against the wall. A few lone tears trickled down her cheeks. " How could they do this to me!" She thought bitterly.

Jessie darling come out ouka said in a sweet voice she came out after wiping her tear yes she said are friends are parting you should give your future husband a goodbye kiss she secretly grimaced he wasn't ugly at all but she still didn't want to kiss him so she gracefully strode over to him and looked him in the eye he thought it was to be a kiss on the mouth but she gingerly kissed him on the cheek she couldn't get over the butterfly's in her stomache after she kissed them they increased she blushed and turned around and started to leave but was stopped by strong arms then was twisted around into a full blown kiss,

she tried to pull away but was held in place by a hand then was released what felt like and hour later she turned back around and stiffly walked back to hide behind rouka her blush was as red as a rose hiten merely smirked back she growled and said quiet enough for her and hiten to here baka (it means idiot if you don't know)

Goodbye she glowered and turned on her heels and headed towards her room the rest of the people that remained chuckled to themselves. (all for now please comment J )


End file.
